bound together for life
by always smirking
Summary: He smirked at her and drawled "You know what this means don't you Granger?" she looked at him "it means that you are mine, completely and utterly mine." veela!Draco. mate!Hermione. Draco is possessive, evil, cunning and heir to the dark lord.


**hi guys!**

**this is a new story. not a continuation of his and hers. Draco is a veela. he is possessive. initially there is Fred/Hermione but the main story is of Draco/Hermione.**

**Give the story a shot...**

* * *

''I'm head girl!" I can't believe it. All the hours in the library, tutoring younger kids, volunteering in hospital wing, extra credit' she thought happily.

Finally! "Hermione congratulations!" harry and Ginny exclaimed.

"I'm a prefect" "I'm quidditch captain" they spoke at the same time again.

Hermione just laughed "congratulations both of you"

They grinned. "We should go to the Burrow" Ginny half enquired and half told.

"I don't know …" Hermione trailed of thinking about Ron and Lavender.

"You're my best friend too Hermione. I'm inviting you to come with me as my best friend."

Hermione smiled at her and nodded.

They flooed over to the burrow. Molly pulled Hermione into a big hug. Hermione's mind ran a mile she really didn't want to speak about "the break-up". Molly gave an understanding smile. She spoke in a motherly voice "do you want something to eat dear you look peachy."

Hermione smiled and replied "yes of course. I've missed eating all the delicious food !"

Harry grinned at both of them walked over and pulled Hermione into a hug.

They were walking into the kitchen when they heard a high pitched giggle.

Hermione jumped startled. Bill, Charlie, fleur, Fred and George came in looking irritated. Fred and George included!

Fred looked at Hermione and grinned. He looked like a Cheshire cat.

Awkward silence

Fred broke the silence" want to have some pie?" George winked at Hermione.

She squinted suspiciously at the pie, took out her wand and muttered a few spells and a strange looking chocolate zoomed out leaving the rest of the pie safe to eat.

She smirked and bit into it.

Fred and George's jaw dropped. "how did you do that?' they both bellowed at her.

Molly who had come in interrupted them "fred!george! How many times do I have to tell you not to bring your joke shop items to test it on us!"

They simple ignored her. The others excluding lavender where laughing.

"Hey Fred you owe me 10 galleons!" harry stretched out his arm gleefully.

Fred grudgingly gave it.

"What was the bet?" bill enquired smiling.

"That smarty pants here would eat it" George replied frowning.

"How did you do it? It had a concealing charm and normal reveling charms don't work on it!"

Hermione replied gleefully "A magician never revels the secret".

"Well played mione." Fred replied winking at her.

"Of course! Only Hermione would take out all the fun from a joke!" Lavender spoke in her pitched tone which made everyone want to pull their hair out.

Ginny replied snarkily "only because you're to stupid to fall for it doesn't mean everyone will."

Lavender gave a fake smile and dragged Ron out.

As soon as she left Hermione asked "what in the world is she wearing?"

Lavender had worn some sort which was ridiculously short with a camisole. No one wore such clothes in company.

"That lavender always dresses like a high class wh-"Ginny was disgusted but molly cut across her "Ginny watch your tongue!"

All the boys left to play quidditch.

Lavender came back "can I help you Mrs. Weasley?"

Molly clearly irritated opened her mouth to speak.

"Yeah clean the gardens and do the dishes."

Her smile flickered. "What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing!" she left the kitchen and went to the gardens.

"Ginny! You know she doesn't actually want to do any work"

"Then why did she ask for it?"

Hermione and fleur simply shook their heads.

"why does this feel like déjà vu?" realizing what she had just said her hands flew to her mouth" I'm so sorry Fleur!"

"Zat's alright! I understand why you feltz like zat!"

"its not déjà vu because we acted like that because we know Fleur and assumed that she was … well prissy. But Lavender we know her too well. No assumption at all. We know for a fact that she is a prissy bitch."

The three of them burdt out laughing. was trying to not laugh.

They sat down talking and gossiping.

"that was a really good game!"

"fantastic" "superb"

Only Ron said "I'm really hungry!"

They all laughed harder when they heard "won-won"

"We are going to be late for lunch with my parents."

"Err.. I'll go and change."

The boys settled in the kitchen after some time Ron came down with lavender who was dressed in a cocktail dress which was surprisingly not revealing at all.

"bye bye see you all."

She dragged Ron out with her.

Ginny, Fleur and Hermione exchanged dark, disgusting looks and shook their head.

Harry broke the silence "well I'm really hungry!"

All of them ate the lunch. It was as usual a boisterous affair. Bill and Fleur left for shell cottage. Charlie waved them all good bye. He was going back to Romania. was sobbing into George's shoulder. Harry and Ginny were going out for the evening.

Molly was cleaning the kitchen and George was getting ready. Hermione was really curious so she went into their room. It looked like there was a tornado. Clothes were flying around.

"Damn thing!" "Ouch that hurt."

Hermione shook her head again. She flicked her wand the clothes arranged themselves and landed in a neat pile on the bed.

George grinned at her "thanks Hermione."

"What's going on?"

"My stupid twin is going out on a date with Alicia."

"As in Alicia spinet?"

"The very same." Fred replied "I know she is older than me but I really like her. Okay?" George said.

Hermione smiled at him "that's great George. Where are taking her?

"Le Circe."

"Wow! Fancy place. Wear that." Hermione pointed out. It was a deep blue shirt with black slacks.

"It'll bring out the color of your eyes."

"Thanks!" George looked at her gratefully.

Fred and Hermione walked back to the kitchen. Hermione poured herself some pumpkin juice.

Fred casually leaned against the kitchen counter asked her "do you want to snog."

Hermione spat out the juice and started choking.

"Are you alright?" George who had just come down asked.

Hermione blinked a few times and nodded at him.

"Fred did I hear you right?" Hermione muttered blushing.

"I don't know what you heard do i?" he wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Err…." She was blushing furiously

"Yes! I asked you if you wanted to snog."

Her eyes widened.

"Err.. I don't want a relationship! No offence."

"None taken! Just snogging so what do you say? He grins at her.

"What will every one think?"

"Who said everyone has to know?" molly entered the kitchen before Hermione could reply.

Molly looked a bit flustered spoke "Arthur and I are going out tonight."

"Argh! Mum we didn't want to know." She just went away after turning red.

"So we are alone. What do you say?"

Her mind ran a mile an hour analyzing everyone's reaction, whether it was a good decision or bad, the pros and cons.

"Don't over analyze this Hermione." She looked up and said "ok."

Finally she was doing something without analyzing every detail and assessing it.

"Grool."

He leant forward and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back and asked "how was that granger?"

She looked irritated. She pulled him and said "grool." before their lips smashed together again.

After a few minutes he pulled back and asked "regretting your choice in the wrong weasley?"

She smiled and told "think we should go somewhere were someone won't walk in on us."

They went up to his room. Hermione pulled back. Fred frowned at her and leaned in again but she shook her head and motioned him to listen.

"Right I forgot that this was a secret." He pulls back looking a bit hurt. She opened her mouth but h just whispered "apparate to your room."

She nodded and disapparated.

It was harry and Ginny who had come home and interrupted their "snog session"

"Hermione come downstairs!" harry bellowed "we've bought food!"

The dinner was surprisingly quite.

The next few days in the burrow were quite normal. Hermione and Fred had made up and their relationship was going quite well. Harry and Ginny were renovating the grimauld place so they were busy. Charlie was still in Romania. Fleur and bill visited them almost every weekend. Fleur was growing bigger and bigger each day. The only thing that most of them didn't like was lavender. But that was not a problem since both of them out most of the time.

Harry, Ginny where in the kitchen when Hermione walked down.

"Hermione we need to go to diagon alley."

"Of course!" they still had to but their school supplies. "What about Ron and lavender?"

Ginny looked disgusted "who cares?"

Harry replied "they both have already bought the supplies yesterday."

"oh." She said frowning. "Shall we floo?" Harry asked

"Okay."

They bought all their school supplies in 2 hours. "I still can't believe I have to talk potions." Harry grumbled.

"Right! The disaster. The boy who lived has to take potions." Hermione said. Ginny laughed.

"Exactly. I defeated voldermort without brewing any potions!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I mean they were useful and someone else can always brew me the potion if I need one."

"Harry you can't be dependent on someone!"

"Heaven forbid that Harry Potter can't brew a potion." he shot back.

They all laughed and entered weasley's wizarding wheezes.

Fred and George were speaking to some ministry official.

"Hey Hermione." Fred waved at her.

"What are harry and me? Chopped liver?" Ginny asked indignantly.

Fred rushed forward and pulled her into a big bear hug. George ruffled her hair.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU TWITS. DID YOU JUST RUFFLE MY HAIR?" as soon as Fred put her down she was furiously trying to fix her hair.

Fred and George put up their hands as is it to surrender.

"Why are you guys here anyways?" George enquired.

"We have to sock up before we go to Hogwarts." Harry replied.

"Harry James potter!" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. He just looked at her innocently.

Harry and Ginny bought all sorts of stuff- Extendable Ears, a Reusable Hangman and Skiving Snackboxes.

Hermione was muttering about irresponsibility and bad prefects when Fred pulled her into the back room which shut her up.

They came out after ten minutes. George was arguing with harry.

"No you don't pay here. How more times should I tell you?"

"George it has been 4 years. Forget it. You can't keep giving everything free forever!"

"No harry. You are not paying that is final."

"do you guys want to go and look at the new broomstick?"Fred asked.

"yes."

* * *

thank you for reading guy. cookies for everyone..

reviews are appreciated..


End file.
